Into The Unknown
by Drummaboy
Summary: Another fic that shows what happened after the Wind Waker when Link and the pirates left to find new land. Chapter 2 up! R&R please!
1. Setting Off

My last story has been out a little bit now and it's the summer holidays, I've nothing to do once again. I got a bit of positive feedback for my last story so why not go for another one? Well, because I haven't got a clue what to write about. I'll just have to write some crap and just see where it goes. Ah well, so much for careful planning, just plow in and hope inspiration hits before you just can't be bothered anymore.  
I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it, Nintendo do.  
  
- Into the Unknown -  
  
Across the Great Sea, all seemed calm......except for two ships making their way over the blue waters. The first was a hulking pirate ship, the breeze filling its cutlass-patterned sails as it parted the waters before it. The second was a smaller red boat, a dragon's head positioned at the helm as it gracefully glided over the sea. Upon closer inspection, you can see that a young boy is controlling the boat. A young boy in a green tunic and hat.  
  
Ever since that bizarre moment when a giant bird had dropped a small girl into a mountain forest, Link's life had changed forever. Living for ten years on a small peaceful island was good enough for some people, but then to go on to leave, become the Hero of Winds and defeat one of the most evil beings to grace the face of the earth was pretty amazing (Do they live on Earth? Or is it some strange Nintendo-made planet? Lets just say its Earth for now, but tell me if it isn't).  
  
Through the mass of quests he had done, the pearls, the Master Sword, The Triforce of Courage, Link had grown up mentally into a mature, thoughtful boy with many skills at his disposal, along with the many weapons and tools he had acquired on his adventure. Now sailing the seas, looking for the new land he and Tetra would call Hyrule, he had a lot of time on his hands. Sometimes he would tie the King of Red Lions to the pirate ship and help on deck, sometimes he would go scouting for an island to get supplies, but a lot of the time he would just sail with the winds and think. At this particular time, he was thinking back to when he left his home, Outset Island, for the second time:  
  
It had been two days since Link's return to Outset Island. When they first had arrived at the island and visited Link's home, the look on Grandma's face to see Aryll and Link returned safe was enough to bring a glow to everyone's hearts, even Tetra and the pirates. For the first night, the pirates, Tetra, Grandma and Aryll sat in Link's house listening to stories provided by the boy himself while sipping on the soup Grandma had made for them all. Then the second day was spent on helping the pirate ship fill up on supplies. A few of the pigs that roamed here and there around the island were brought on the ship, along with some fish caught off the shores of Outset. And for the final treat, Grandma herself had made enough soup to fill a barrel for the pirates. After coating Grandma with enough hugs to crush her, Gonzo and Nudge hoisted the barrel up and carried it to the boat.  
  
Then the third day had arrived and Tetra had decided today was the day they would set off on their voyage of discovery. Link had already decided on going with them but hadn't told Grandma and Aryll he was leaving once again. But while gathering his belongings, his time expired when Aryll came in from playing with the gulls.  
  
"Hoy, Big Brother......you're leaving again?" Aryll looked on unhappily, as her elder brother collected his things and made his way out the house towards his boat.  
  
"I'm sorry...... I promise I'll try to come back.....and I'll try to write to you every day", but there was still uncertainty in his voice. He didn't know where he was going, or what he would find when he got to that place. All that was certain was that he would be leaving his sister and grandmother again to fend for themselves.  
"Please Aryll, you have to be a big girl and look after Grandma.....I know you can do it, you survived a giant bird taking you away to Forsaken Fortress, right?" said Link, desperately trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I know.....but.....but....", and at that moment Aryll burst into tears on her brother's shoulder, her grief finally getting the better of her. "I'm scared Link, I'm scared you won't come back!" she wailed into her brother's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, you know me right?" he said, gently lifting his sister's head. "I'd go through Ganondorf again just to come back. But this is really important, I've got a promise to keep to an old friend, a friend who helped me out of deep water (no pun intended). Come on, be strong for me Aryll. Be strong....."  
  
Sniffing slightly, she whispered "Okay, for Grandma and you, Big Brother". Link smiled merrily at his sister, before moving gradually towards his Grandma.  
  
Link opened his mouth to speak, but before he got a word out the elderly woman placed a finger on his mouth to silence him. "Don't apologise. You have to do what you have to do, you are a hero after all", she said smiling sadly at the young boy.  
  
Link smiled back in comfort. "I know. Thanks for understanding Grandma". He was about to go to the boat when his Grandma suddenly called for him to wait. He watched on as the old woman jogged slowly back to the house and go inside, only to emerge again seconds later with what looked like a small bundle of blue material.  
  
"I think you might need it if you're going on a long journey", the elder woman said, before handing the gift to Link. As he held it up, his face lit up when he saw what it was. In his hands was a small blue blanket, but embroidered into it was the white crawfish design on the front of Link's old blue shirt. Looking at his Grandma, he exclaimed his thanks and wrapped her in one last hug, before walking away and climbing into his small red boat.  
  
As he sat there, waiting for the gust he needed to go, he could see the island's inhabitants all waiting on the beach to see him off. 'I wish I didn't have to leave them', he thought glumly, 'but I can't bring them, and who know what we may encounter out there'.  
Then, over the mountains and through the air, a whooshing breeze could be heard. As the sails burst outwards and the boats came to life, Tetra's voice could be heard shouting orders to the crew; "And as for our destination.....the winds will guide us!". And taking one last look at the golden beaches, the small houses and the massive mountains and forest, he was off....  
  
Sorry there wasn't much action or romance or actually anything in this chapter, but it is just the first chapter. Nothing more, nothing less. Review it please, but they'll all probably be just to complain how badly this story was written. Ah well :) put on a happy face. Just hope I can get enough inspiration for another chapter. Ah well. (I say that too much). 


	2. Tetra's Dilemna

Hello! Sorry about the delay, but I've been on my summer holidays, and I left my art project till the last week, so I spent a lot of time on that. That plus writer's block, getting stuck on the motorway for hours (freeway to the Americans) and I've been getting music. If you like rap, get Dizzy Rascal's "Fix Up, Look Sharp", and if you're a rock person, get The Darkness' "I Believe In A Thing Called Love". I like them, but I'm from England so that might make a lot of difference. By the way, is two weeks a delay or just a big gap between chapters? Should I close the gap a little? I'll try if possible. Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to Alex for his advice. Actually I've seen Alex give out good advice to other people because I read someone else saying thanks for advice as well, but I can't remember which fic I was reading at the time. Ah well.  
As always, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters associated with it, Nintendo do. Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the songs or artists named above. Just being careful so you can't sue me.  
  
- Into the Unknown -  
  
Vast....wide....blue....all these things could be used to describe what Tetra could see right now. Sitting idly in the crow's nest, she had thought in the past she could never get tired of the sea, its calm blue waters slowly lapping against the side, its gentle tide ebbing up and down, the heaving waves pushing them to and fro....to and fro....  
It was almost boring enough to send the young sea captain to sleep. When she had embarked on this journey, she had expected excitement, adventure, something to actually do. Instead all she had done was watch her crew as she gave out the random order to complete, or just take the wheel as they sailed towards some other nowhere destination. So much for the excitement of a pirate's lifestyle....  
  
It wasn't like that when she'd met Link. He had opened the door to an adventure that would have changed the world. Who would have thought getting snatched by a giant bird would actually be good for something. When she first came across Link two years ago, he was just an oddly-dressed boy who wanted a lift, but when she had fought alongside him against Ganondorf on that fateful tower, she realized he had evolved into a hero before her, and everyone else's, eyes.  
But unknown to everyone else, he had actually developed into something else in her eyes. Tetra didn't want to admit it yet but she had found he had become the object of her affections. When she had found herself turned into Princess Zelda and kidnapped by Ganondorf, she hadn't even feared for her life, but more that of her counterparts. And now being with him on this journey for a new land, she had felt even more inclined towards the young boy. Most would call it love, but Tetra tried not to think about it that way, not when she was a pirate....  
  
"Miss Tetra!". A shrill voice snapped the sea captain out of her daydream. "What is it, Zuko?" she asked wearily. "King of Red Lions coming up on the starboard bow". Looking out from her perch, she could see the small red boat closing in on the side of the boat. "Okay, throw down the ropes and get them secured". Climbing down from the crow's nest, she wandered over to the side of the boat to watch her men chuck a pair of ropes to the boat below....  
  
Ten minutes later, the small boat was safely secured alongside the pirate ship, and its passenger safely aboard. "So what is it Link?" Tetra asked earnestly. "Nothin' much, I just wondered whether I could borrow a bit of food since my supplies are running low on my boat." "Well that's tough" the girl said matter-of-factly, "because we're running a bit low on supplies ourselves, that's why we're stopping at the next island we can find to fill up on".  
"Tch, just when I need it as well. Hold on a moment". After saying this Link pulled out a sea chart. Looking at it closely, he started saying slowly; "Judging by this....we should be.....right near Dragon Roost Island!". Perking up at the prospect of seeing the Rito's again, Link started grinning inanely. "Yeah, maybe we can get some supplies off the Rito's. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help us". "Yeah, sure", said Tetra somewhat distantly. Looking at Link so happy had brought on a strange feeling of joy, almost contentedness, with seeing him pleased. Maybe it was love, seeing him happy made her happy. But could a girl like her fall in love.....  
  
"Hey....Tetra?" Suddenly snapping out of thought, she realised she had been standing there on deck for a while just staring at nothing, since Link had already moved to another spot. Feeling a blush creeping across her cheeks, she then proceeded to smack Link across the upside of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he grumbled. "Because you're Link. It gives me the right." "What kind of a reason is that?" Link complained. "My reason", she retorted back. "Now get going and change the wind before I get you mopping decks".  
  
Grumbling under his breath, Link pulled out the silver wand known as the Wind Waker and slowly, but gracefully, began to conduct. Though no one else could, the young Hero of Winds could hear the voices of what seemed like angels, singing to the swift movements of his baton. Up, left, right, swinging his baton like a fully-fledged musician. And then, almost too soon, the harmony was ended. Opening his eyes again, he somehow knew which direction the wind needed to go. Then pointing in the direction he somehow knew was north, he commanded softly "that way, please". In an instant, the winds obeyed, whooshing through the sails and making the boat pick up speed rapidly.  
  
"There, my job is done. Is that all, princess?" Link said mockingly. Turning red with embarrassment and anger Tetra, quick as a flash, proceeded to grab Link by the tunic and bundle him into her room. Shoving him onto the bed, she hissed in his ear "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that in front of anyone?! If my crew heard any of that, I'll see to it you're lying at the bottom of the Great Sea by the end of the day!"  
Unfortunately, Link had not heard any of this. In fact he was completely oblivious to the verbal berating he was receiving. He was too preoccupied with what position he was in. Tetra was actually on top of him, holding him up by the scruff of his tunic, but kneeling on top of him nonetheless. 'Oh....my....goddesses, even when she's angry she beautiful' he thought distantly. Yes, the young hero had indeed fell for the charms of the pirate captain, although he couldn't do much a) when there was her whole crew watching over her every day and b) when she was actually shouting insults two inches from his face. Even then....  
"And another thing, you never ever seem to....Link?" It was only at this point Tetra realised that Link didn't seem to be paying attention. He seemed to have an almost vacant look on his face. But why? All she was doing was shouting at him and telling him off for....calling....her.... It dawned on her suddenly that she was sitting on top of him, staring into his dark green eyes with her face almost touching his. She had dreamed about being this close to Link, being able to hold him in her arms, but instead she had him by the scruff of the neck, scolding like some kind of thug. Breaking away suddenly, her face graced with a tinge of pink, she backed up to the door. "Link....I...I'm....I'm". Unable to speak, Tetra bolted out of the door, onto the deck, and up the ladder of the crow's nest.  
  
Link, meanwhile, just lay there dumbfounded. 'What happened? Was it me? What went wrong?' Getting up slowly, he walked out of Tetra's bedroom and onto the deck, where most of the pirates were looking skywards with confused looks upon their faces. Walking over to Gonzo, he asked "What's wrong?" Turning to the young boy, he said "Dunno, Miss Tetra just ran out and climbed to the crow's nest. She seemed upset about something though." Sensing that this might be the time to try and help, Link thanked the large pirate, then taking a glance at the wooden nest above him, he started to climb the ladder....  
  
God what a stupid place to end a chapter. I would have done more but I think I've used up all my inspiration on this one. Sorry but I'll try to end the next instalment better. A few things before I finish this chapter. I wanna thank Trance Boy, who reviewed my other story, and says he's actually dedicating a Wind Waker fic to me, l'il old me. I actually feel appreciated. Also wanna say hello to my reviewers, the few who actually bother to R&R this trash. Quick question: are Zeldafreak84067 and Sakura84067 the same people? I was just wondering. If you're reading this, please tell me. Another bit of news, one you might already know if you're a LoZ fan, is that Nintendo have planned to release a sequel to the Wind Waker, like they did with Majora's Mask on the N64. Maybe that will answer all the unanswered questions, such as "Why was the ending to Wind Waker so crap?". Cos they're making another. Great.  
And not so great, after six weeks of nothingness and relaxation, I'm going back to the ugly, rotting, disgusting, festering butt-ugly cesspit hellhole that is called school. It was a good holiday (apart from cutting my arm really badly by falling into a bush, O_o) cos I finally got enough pep to write a story. But because I don't have as much free time, this may mean not as many updates...... or it could mean more, cos I work a little better under pressure, who knows. Just stay tuned and see what happens. There's so much I want to say and ask but I've already taken enough space with my Jerry Springer-esque moaning, so I'll leave it till next chapter. Until I see you again ladies and gentlemen, take care of yourselves, and each other.....wait that's not my line. Ah well (now that is) ;) 


End file.
